bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kisuke Urahara
History I'm new here and only registered to point out that one small thing in hope it gets edited. After a ''Bold text''thorough research I can safely say that there is absolutely no confirmation that Kisuke grew up at the Shihoin estate only because we know he was childhood friends with Yoruichi. It has never been said anywhere and there is no proof of it at all. The same goes to Tessai being Kisuke's and Yoruichi's childhood friend. Only because they knew each other in the past it is absolutely vague to assume they were childhood friends. These facts are listed in Kisuke's Bleach Wiki and have not only confused me but others too. Please change that as nothing of it is canonically proven to be a thing. Thank you. --Yoruichi91 (talk) 05:00, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Actually, Tessai stated that he and Kisuke had lived in the Shihouin mansion back in Turn Back The Pendulum(specifically -101) Khaotic Twist (talk) 05:38, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :As Khaotic Twist points out this information is correct. Specifically in chapter -101 of the Turn Back the Pendulum mini-Arc Tessai clearly states that he and Urahara grew up at Yoruichi's estate. So your registering to point out that "after a thorough researh you can safely say there is absolutely no confirmation" of referenced information is quite odd. In fact it was said and there is proof. Then there is the gross assumption that we would put referenced information in a article and it not be remotely correct. In this context 'Growing up' means they were children and they grew to adulthood and they did it at yoruichi's estate as per Tessai's comment.-- No there is NO canon evidence! He never said he "grew up" at the Shihoin estate. In fact he says he kows Kisuke for a long while. I don't know where you guys get your information or facts from. The very least they you do is modify it to say that the two lived together on the Shihoin estate at some point in the past, according to how Tessai says it since what you guys wrote is nothing but mere assumption and conclusion which should NOT be a part of a public Wiki page! I didn't register here to spread bullshit okay, I registered to point this out. It needs to be modified or else it states something that is NOT official. If you really think what he says is true, please cite appropriate references! --Yoruichi91 (talk) 06:21, September 16, 2016 (UTC) To draw conclusion saying "he said they grew up which means they were children" is terribly unprofessional. And btw some of your links lead to Shinji and have absolutely nothing to do with Tessai? Better go check then out guys. I base my posts on Japanese-German translations (official). Here sadly I have to use this from the English Anime that you guys can go check out: Kisuke says "Well, you do know me." And Tessai says "We share some history together, with all the time we spent at Lady Yoruichi's mansion." So far, nothing says "childhood friends". The dub is official. Or do you base your posts on comments stating dub is not canon? Then I guess this needs a BIT AND FAT MENTION on every damn Bleach wiki page!?! Subs have it as "We lived together in Yoruichi-dono's manor." Still NOT time-specific. Nor does it imply a close friendship between Tessai and Kisuke (and Yoruichi). So I think my request is reasonable! --Yoruichi91 (talk) 06:28, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Ah and before I forget it, Tessai says the same in the Manga I own. Nothing about "childhood friends" to be found. So I don't just base my plea on Anime. Thank you. --Yoruichi91 (talk) 06:33, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :The manga site I use doesn't have the TBtP chapters, but here is the translation from cnet, the translator we most widely trust and use on this wiki for matters like this. Here, we have a clear statement: :Tessai: ...The two of us grew up together at the house of Yoruichi-dono... // Did you not think I would know you well enough by now? :Given that cnet's been useful in clearing up other translation discrepancies (such as who stopped Kenpachi's Zanjutsu training), I'm gonna assume that he's correct here as well. Now, as for your other two sources; we very rarely base our information on the official release because it has screwed things up several times before, and that's just in the English version, so the German Viz release is out of the question as a source for us...and the same holds true for the anime dub, which does not exactly match the Viz release to begin with due to certain restrictions like lip-flaps. :So, to summarize, our most reputable translator's version of this text contradicts your statement and your two sources are unacceptable as primary reference sources for this wiki. Anything else?--Xilinoc (talk) 10:11, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Just to build upon what the others have told you we have very specific rules here regarding the Referencing of information on this Wiki. The Anime Policy specifically states that Anime is trumped by the Manga, the primary source material. The Manual of Style under the Source referencing sections also states this. ::Its not just a simple matter of to media presenting the information and events differently as this media is translated into different languages. Here is the Manga page that this information is taken from but the Online Manga translators are rushed into a schedule that makes their work highly inaccurate. They are notoriously bad at times so they are only used here on the Wiki until we have more accurate sources that have been careful and taken their time to translate the Japanese characters from the original RAW source. So, you see, we do have proof from the PRIMARY source, not one that is alternatively censored and altered that in the end, no matter how small, slightly differs from the original material. Xilinoc linked the most accurate translation we have as even the version I showed has terrible English on it. Hope you can calm down and now let this go. :::Hmm. Tessai says 共に夜一殿の家敷にお世話になった身. Literally something like "We both had an honour to reside in Yoruichi-dono's mansion". Probably this is not the best wording but anyway, he only says they have spent some time there together. Nothing about growing up. 14:59, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Ultimately we have the basic choice of using Женёq as we have done multiple times in the past and cnet. In this regard we have went with cnet. It hardly makes logical sense for single men of no relation to live at a noble womans house as adults unless they have always lived there from a young age. Its entirely within the rights of this wiki to go with the best translation, which we determine.--